


Cyclonus Doesn't Get Along Well With Dragons

by adexia



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Robogore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adexia/pseuds/adexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite gay samurai meets some dragons. They don't get along well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By request of a friend o' mine. This is a kinda-sorta WoW crossover--they landed on Outland and Cy is getting accosted by Sabellian and one of his brood! Good times!

Cyclonus had never encountered an organic creature as large as himself before. It was fairly well known that most fleshy beings simply did not grow to that kind of size–especially not ones that could fly.

And yet, here he was, being chased by a massive black-colored flying… thing on a chunk of rock that certainly could not have evolved such large things naturally. As he dipped under a spiky outcropping of rock to avoid a lunge, he privately cursed Perceptor. The scientist was the reason they were even on this pseudo-planet; his curiosity over how the remnants could be holding an atmosphere and supporting life even as land broke off from its mass and crumbled. Cyclonus, along with Whirl and Sky High, had been volunteer for aerial reconnaissance while the scientists took their data.

And now, Cyclonus was being chased by what seemed to be a folkloric Earth dragon. No–make that two folkloric Earth dragons, his radar informed him, as a second beast, only slightly smaller than the first, came rushing from the side. Engines screaming, the jet accelerated and sent out a slightly regretful ping to Whirl and Sky High, requesting assistance. He was sure he could outstrip the dragons, but it never hurt to have backup on the way.

The dragon behind him abruptly surged upwards and forwards, dropping onto his back with the force of another Cybertronian his own size. Cyclonus grunted and struggled to stay airborne, even as the dragon’s huge claws punctured his armor and drew energon. How could an organic creature be so powerful? Cyclonus didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. With considerable effort, he barrel-rolled away from the spiny cliff face in an effort to shake his passenger. The beast proved stubborn and started to beat him with its wings. He decided that was enough.

In a last-ditch effort to dislodge his assailant, Cyclonus reverted to his root mode. The dragon scrabbled for purchase on the new shape, dragging claws down the jet’s body, before releasing him and launching back away from the cliffs. Cyclonus allowed himself a second to breathe before attempting to shift back and escape–

–but unfortunately, in his haste, he had forgotten the second dragon. It slammed into him from the side, sending him spinning into the spines. The pain hit him before he realized he’d been skewered. The dragons eyed him for a moment in midair, then, seemingly content that he would not be going anywhere, wheeled and flew away.

Cyclonus took this time to assess the damage, discipline keeping him calm. The stone had pierced through his chest, just barely scraping his spark casing. His left leg was nearly torn off at the knee, and seemed likely to drop off entirely. His left arm was of no use either, pierced through at the elbow and wrist. Smaller spines had embedded themselves in his back, though had not gone through all the way. He was leaking energon, oil, and coolant, and warning signs flashed in his HUD alerting him to a half dozen other issues. Thankfully, his horn–the one Tailgate had crafted for him–was undamaged.

He sent a distress ping to Whirl and Sky High again, but only received static in reply. Primus, his receiver was damaged as well, wasn’t it? He would simply have to wait for them to find him.

The worst part of waiting was imagining how distressed Tailgate would be.


	2. The Cygate Part Of The Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write More

Shouting roused Cyclonus to consciousness. A brief check of his chronometer told him it had been five hours since he was last awake, and six hours since he’d been smashed into the mountainside. The damage warnings immediately resumed their flashing despite his eyes remaining closed, and seconds later he didn’t need the visual alerts to remind him of the state he was in as his internal sensors came back online.

“--six hours to find him?!” came a familiar voice to his right, filled with familiar panic and decidedly unfamiliar anger. “I don’t understand!”

“To be fair,” a second voice interjected (and made Cyclonus’s oil curdle), “I saw him like two hours after he first pinged us, but I forgot.”

“Forgot--!”

Cyclonus opened his eyes, turning his head to look to the owner of the first voice. “Tailgate.”

The minibot almost stopped dead in surprise, stumbled a bit, then jogged to catch back up with the medevac platform. Cyclonus noticed his visor was leaking light like almost never before, felt his EM field spiking wildly with panic and anger. Their optics locked for a brief moment before the second speaker shoved his face into Cyclonus’s field of vision. “Look who’s back in the land of the living!” Whirl crowed.

Tailgate smacked the offending face with something purple and covered in dried energon, much to the surprise of all present. Even Velocity, guiding the platform towards the medbay, faltered for a second. “Whirl, go,” the medic snapped. “You’re not helping.”

“Wasn’t tryin’ to,” the helicopter muttered, but he skulked away from the convoy because Tailgate looked ready to hit him again.

Tailgate clutched the object he’d bludgeoned him with more tightly in one arm, reaching out the other to rest on Cyclonus’s shoulder as they continued through the halls. Not a word was said between them. After arrival in the medbay, Cyclonus allowed himself to slip back into recharge only when Tailgate was shooed into the waiting room so Velocity could get to repairing him.

When he awoke again some hours later, he sought out Tailgate almost without thinking about it. He spotted the minibot sitting in a chair to the side of the medbay berth, swinging his legs idly and staring at the floor. He also recognized the object used to get Whirl out of the way as his detached lower leg.

Tailgate noticed the warrior shifting and immediately hopped off the chair, visor starting to spill over out of worry again. “Cyclonus! You’re awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

Cyclonus carefully sat up, taking stock of various lingering pains as he did. “I’m fine, Tailgate,” he murmured, steadying himself with one hand on the berth, which the minibot immediately put his own hands over. “Or, at least, I will be.”

Tailgate watched the warrior’s hand for a moment before taking his lack of pulling away as an invitation to hop up onto the berth. “I’m so steamed at Nutjob,” the mini grumbled. “Velocity said you could have died and it’s a miracle you didn’t.”

“Primus seems fond of bestowing those upon me,” Cyclonus replied. He felt himself quite relaxed in Tailgate’s presence, which surely would speed along his recovery. He looked at his lower leg leaning against the chair, then at Tailgate. The mini immediately looked embarrassed.

“Oh, um, and she said she’ll need to finish patching you up tomorrow,” he added. “Sorry I kind of, used your leg like that.”

Cyclonus chuckled, and Tailgate beamed. “No harm done. In fact, I… appreciate it.”

Tailgate clasped his hands in delight, then took the warrior’s free hand and held it tight. “Okay, but listen, you still need to rest!” he said. “I mean, uh, obviously. Just let me know if you need anything at all, and I’ll get it for you.”

“I think that your company will serve me best for now,” Cyclonus said, lowering himself back down on the berth. He did not pull his hand free from Tailgate’s grasp. The minibot nodded, relaxing at last now that he knew the warrior was safe and recovering. The pair stayed that way for some time, Tailgate filling the silence with his usual chatter until Cyclonus drifted back into recharge.


End file.
